full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Elves
Elves are an ancient species and are long standing symbol within mythology. They were long ago cut off from earths realm due to a drop in magical activity, but they recently have become aware of its existence again and have returned both with good and ill intentions. They are diverse people, if few in number, and stand as some of the most powerful magic users in the multiverse. Currently the Elvish race is divided between the Rebellion and the Royal old houses. History Biology and behaviour Elves naturally are a very tall and slender race which stand around at their shortest at 5'10 all the way up to at above average 7'10ft. They are considered very fair by human standards due to their skin not producing blemishes and their naturally very clear and even skin tones. Elves physically share many characteristics with humans, namely body posture and proportions, although human women have been said to have small proportions in comparison to elvish woman, as shown when Kori'nander asked 'what does flat chested mean?' Also their appears to be little difference in male and female heights, and that all elves possess pointed ears which grow longer as they age. As such a 100 year old elf has ears comparable in size to a human while a two-thousand year old elf possess ears that can be up to five centimetres long, and they keep growing. In addition elves are functionally immortal and cannot die through natural means, although can become ill. They also possess and incredible sensitivity towards magic and their bodies soak up magic like sponges giving them both a natural affinity towards magic and also an inherent weakness to it, as their bodies are so drawn towards it they can both suck in the bad elements of magic or become addicted to it. Arguably the most fascinating aspect of elvish biology is for them to entre their 'true form' which is a magical and physical manifestation of their souls. These forms are partially dictated by the elves ethnicity and whether they belong to the Hirror, Depthi, Twilines or Flornar, with them taking on humanoid or animalistic forms which correspond to mythical creatures like Phoenix, Wraiths, Fairy's and Dryads. However these forms are often subject to the individual as it is possible for an Elf with a very strong spirit to gain a 'dragon' like form or in many cases even a form which relates to another ethnicity such as a High elf who usually revolves around flying creatures could very easily be in actual fact a nymph like fairy. Still social stigma in Elvish society often dictates that such individuals should be shunned. Normally though the elf posses three forms, a humanoid elvish form, their 'true form' and a half way merger between the two that is usually humanoid. Elves can also assume other forms with the help of magic. Variants and types Hiror/High Elves (Phoenix) Hirror or High Eleves are the most common elvish ethnic grouping. Identifying with concepts such as the sky, the sun and light they are the current 'ruling' class in evlish society and are considered to have the most advanced magic. Hirror are typically portrayed as very arrogant and haughty, even by evlish standards, and are very typically always versed in some form of magic away from their natural affinity. Their true forms typically conform to flying or light and even fire based forms, and are typically called 'Phoenix's' despite the High eves broad population giving them a greater ability to have unique forms. (Legolas exists) Depthi/Dark Elves (Wraiths/Ifrit) The second most common evlish ethnic group. Dark elves typically live underground and are identified with shadows, darkness, ash and fire. They are most prominently slaves after the Dark lady conquered them at the beginning of their reign. Depthi are unique in that the magic they usually possess is quite passive and usually affects an area of a specific object rather than being focussed like the other elves. As a result they have difficulty picking up new spells and are considered the least magical of the groups. They earned the nicknames of 'Dwarfs' from other elves translating almost fluently into Deep hiders and is considered a racial slur. Their true forms are largely made of fire, ash and at times contrasting levels of shadow, with some on occasion incorporating lava and metal into their forms. Dark ELves have a particular attachment to their true form and in the past culturally determined peoples rank by the power of their true forms abilities: a practice which was done away with after they were enslaved. Twilines/Night Elves (Fairies) One of the least common Elvish sub-groups, the Twilines were incredibly ritualistic race living apart from the majority of their kin, often living off the land or around isolated communities. They are generally associated with life, the moon and animals and are well known to be some of the most independent of their kind, so much so that while many have folded into the Dark Lady's armies willingly almost half their race fights for the resistance, making them the most divided race. Typically though they can be identified through more subdued, fadded but varied colours like purple or chalk white skin and green or red hair and typically have glowing purple eyes. Typically their true forms are the most animalistic taking on aspects of animals dear to the heart of the elf, allowing them to appear as a unusual chimera of creatures such as lizard wolves bears, hawks and many more, gaining the aspects of the respective creatures that comprise their forms. Flornar/Wood Elves (Dryads) While more common than Twilines and less common then Depthi, the Flornar are a fairly common sight on Mer and had an extremely rich culture encouraging peace and love and often acting as the ambassadors between the various elvish groups. Identified by them hving some of the most vibrant and bright skin and hair tones they have the most differentiation between how a member of their race can look. The Flornar clans often folded in the face of the Dark Ladies army, lacking any real military opposition and are mostly under her thumb as labourers and commanders. They are typically associated with plants, farming and woods. Wood Elves true forms are often associated with natural or plant like forms, being the polar opposite to the Night Elves. An Wood Elf's true form can be comprised of plant like matter, flowers, vines and many other such items. Strengths *'Immortality': Elves are effectively immortal and ageless once reaching their physical prime, although can die due to disease, grief and being killed. *'Ascension': Due to this low birth rates Elves have found means of artificially inflating their population through the write of ascension where they transform a chosen individual into an elf. It is a slow process and fiercely frowned upon by Elf nobility and many who are turned into elves are called 'impure' although in recent centuries it has become more common. The write also cannot be administered to a stranger as the elf performing it must truly feel the person deserves it: requiring some form of relationship to be confirmed. *'Hyper reactivity': Elves see, hear, taste and feel all sensations ten times stronger than any human. They can react with lightning reflexes and can see far distances with ease and have a degree of low light vision. They can pick up colours and sensations humans and other sentient creatures can move with supernatural speed and grace with unnatural balance. They also maintain very trim and physical figures being naturally athletic, allowing them to also be stronger than humans, although not as strong as vampires, but can digest rich foods with ease. *'Regeneration and healing': Due to their hyperactive bodies Elves are able to regenerate, and while are not able to regrow hands or limbs (at least not without magical assistance) they can easily heal most wounds. *'Innate magic': Elves are amazingly magical creatures with their bodies being naturally attuned to magical energies. *'Multiple forms/Shapeshifting': All Elves, depending of their sub-breed possess a 'beast form' or 'true form' which they can turn into, although doing so takes a lot of energy. In addition Elves demonstrate the ability to alter their bodies to mimic other creatures, namely humans, although doing so severely limits their abilities. However progress made in these 'lesser forms' or human forms translates back into a more drastic gain in their elf form rapidly speeding up growth and power. Weaknesses *'Iron': Elves are highly allergic to Iron in the same capacity Werewolves are allergic to silver. Iron is a very grounded element and has very magical properties meaning it soaks up magic like a sponge and in turn weakens elves. As such pure iron weapons are toxic to elves and any wounds imposed on them by an iron weapon take longer to heal, and exposure to iron causes intense burning and pain to Elves. Indeed inhalation of ground iron or rust is especially life threatening to an Elf and can cause an asthma like attack. It does appear the refinement of Iron into steel lessens this severe reaction. *'Magical addiction': Elves are highly magical creatures and can easily tap into magic, even those that do not always necessarily corresponded with their element. Sadly an over use of magic has varying effect on an Elf ranging from imposing a drunk like reaction after performing a powerful spell, to a desire to keep performing certain spells and even insanity if they over use spells. While this limit varies from elf to elf and can be increased steadily through practice it is an inherent fact that an Elf who is cut off from magic will quickly grow sick and die. *'Hyper sensitivity': Elves can see, hear and react faster than any human and most mythological creature and are thus are privy to a whole new range of senses and feelings. This also includes a whole new array of pain and injuries as everything they feel is ten times stronger, forcing them to experience pain that more intensely, and can easily become addicted to emotional thrills hence making many of them eccentric. *'Lack of immunity': Elves do not posses natural immunity to disease and can get sick, although they typically fight this off with potions and active life styles. Still it leaves them vulnerable to infections especially magical infections like Lycanthropy and Vampirism due to their bodies natural tendency to absorb magic like a sponge. *'Luna synchronisation': While it is not well known Elves are in fact closely tied to the movements of the moon, or in their home dimension moons. A full moon like on Earth can call forward their true beast forms trapping them like that until the effect has worn off. While on their home world this only occurs when all four moons align every two hundred years, Earths moon is noted as being exceptionally magical and powerful forcing these changes to happen every Full moon. In addition the movement of the moon also can severely effect an elves emotions much more than humans, with a Earth full moon motivating their desire to breed and an eclipse causing a temporary personality swap. *'Hunger': Due to their hyperactive metabolisms elves digest food very fast and can eat richer foods with no consequence. However they have to eat a tremendous amount and are well known for being quite gluttonous to fuel their hyper active bodies. As a result starvation is a very real threat for elves and must eat at least three times a day to keep up strength. *'Low birth rate': Elves are cursed with a amazingly low natural birth rate. A new born elf is very rare occurrence and can only occur out of a partnership of true love: and due to the elves tendency to sleep with whoever takes the mood this can be very rare. Due to this elves have a very low population. Known Elves Earth Rebels *'Therese Elania Eckermann' *'Kori'nander Yurall' *'Mu Natsu' *'Naoki Natsu' *'Terryal Kiele' *'Jack Thawn' *'Lilly Thawn' *'Luke Jackson' *'Mary Olives' Royal houses *'The Dark Lady' *'Mistress: Pandora Natsu' Paradigm *'Luka Mercutio' *'Yayaoi' *'Varian' *'Sharl' Trivia *Elvish culture frowns on people having children outside of their sub-breed, and children produced from such a coupling have an equal chance to be either their mother or fathers breed. They are typically called Mongrel Elves and are excluded from society, although the rebellion and its reforms hold nothing against them. Category:Races Category:Elves Category:Werecreatures